spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Santastic Christmas
'''SpongeBob's Santastic Christmas '''is a Christmas special on SpongeBob Squarepants. Plot The Bikini Bottom is preparing for a big Christmas celebration where they do it with Santa Claus, however meanwhile back at Patchy's house when he was going to have his own celebration, an unknown hooded person came in and preformed a strange ritual to release the evilness on Spongebob, corrupting his mind to ruin Christmas, can his friends save the day? Transcript ( The special starts with the camera zooming into Patchy's house, and we see Patchy preparing for his own little Christmas celebration to watch the new Christmas special, as he was decoration, he looks at the camera and waves to the people watching) Patchy: Oh, hiya kids, it's me, your good old Patchy the Pirate, president of the SpongeBob fan club, along with my birdy friend, Potty the Parrot! Potty the Parrot: * Squak* Hello! Patchy: Today, i'm preparing for a celebration with SpongeBob and his pals of the Bikini Bottom on his new Christmas Special, I baked Christmas cookies, made some hot chocolate, and even made the best Christmas tree, filled with SpongeBob decorations! Now to... * Sees Potty trying to steal a Christmas Cookie* Potty! ( Potty then backs away from the Christmas Cookies) Patchy: Anyways without further or two, Le.. ( When Patchy was about to sit down and enjoy the special, he hears a knock on the door, he then proceeds to go up to the door and opens it, there, there is a Black hooded person, just standing there) Patchy: Oh uh. hello, would you like to come in? ( The person then steps in as he walks right past Patchy and Potty, he then turns his head around at Patchy) Patchy: So uh... are you hear to stay with me to watch the new SpongeBob Christmas special? Would you like some cookies? ???: President of the SpongeBob Fanclub, you speak of the evil lord of the deep seas known as " SpongeBob" I'm here to we can both release him from his torment. his soul has been defiled and must be cleansed to make him happy. First, we must find him in whatever place he's in and perform a ritual to release him from his faulty state into his true one as if he was reborn! Patchy: * Is a bit speechless* Uhm... well.. okay.... well the special is about to come up... so why don't you just have a seat on the couch, i'll be right back! ( Patchy then ran over to Potty and whispers to him " Potty, we got a weirdo in our house, do you think we should call the police? What do you think he is?) Potty: * Whispers* Patchy: He's a what?!? Come on, my feathered friend, how can anybody be like this infront of SpongeBob, he makes all kids smile, not to frown! Potty: * Squaks* He's not actually what you think he is. Patchy: Yeah, yeah, well anyways, the specials about to start, so let's see what our pals from the Bikini Bottom are doing this Christmas * Laughs* ( It then switches over to the episode, where the camera rolls through Bikini Bottom, while the narrator gives his greetings and talks about the synopsis of what's happening over at Bikini Bottom, the camera then goes over to Spongebob's house and he's seen wearing a santa hat while decorating around the house) SpongeBob: * Laughs* Isn't it great Gary? Just you and me in our little Santa hats, decorating around the house for the most wonderful time of the year? Gary: * Meows* SpongeBob: And not to mention that today, the whole Bikini Bottom is going to celebrate for the big Christmas party with Santa Clause * Screams in excitement* This is gonna be the best Christmas party i've ever celebrated! Gary: * Meows* SpongeBob: Ah don't worry, nothing's gonna go wrong like last year's Christmas Party * Laughs* I doubt we'd even have evil clones of ourselves ruin the most wonderful time of the year. Welp, I gotta go to work, see ya Gary! (As SpongeBob was about to walk to the Krusty Krab, he saw Patrick, just standing there waving) SpongeBob: *Stops* Oh hey Patrick, are you excited for the Big Christmas Party with Santa Clause? Patrick: Uh.. sure thing SpongeBob, the Easter Bunny sure does know how to party, I've even seen him pulled out the "rotten" on us * Laughs as his breath comes out, making a repulsive smell, which is from the rotten eggs during Easter* SpongeBob: BLEUGH!!! Gosh, Patrick, i've never knew you'd even eat the rotten, but anyways, I gotta get to work, see you at the party, Patrick! Patrick: Alright, SpongeBob, make sure the Easter Bunny knows that i'm coming! ( In the Krusty Krab, we see SpongeBob walk inside and greets Squidward) SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! Are you having a jolly time so far? Squidward: * Sighs* Ba Humbug! SpongeBob: * Laughs* Ah come on, Squidward, you won't be like that guy right? But seriously, don't * He then whispers* He doesn't like jolliness, he likes. Money. Squidward: Actually SpongeBob, we all know who's like that guy? * Chuckles* Mr.Krabs: * Walks out of the office with a sack full of money* Uh... are you actually talking about me? Squidward: Oh, no no no, why would I think that? Mr.Krabs: * Pauses for a few* Idk, but anyways, listen up boys! Tonight, everybody, including Santa will be at the party! So cook up many Christmas patties, and serve Santa with a Cookie Patty, then I will make lots of me money, and finally get out of that no good, naughty list! SpongeBob: * Laughs* No worries Mr.Krabs, we won't let you down! This Christmas party will be the best! Squidward: Hopefully better than last year * Shivers* I can never look in a mirror the same around that time of the year. Mr.Krabs: Yeah... hopefully no more duplicates come in and waste all me precious time and money! SpongeBob: * Laughs* Let's forget about that and have a time of our lives! ( 5 minutes later, SpongeBob walks out of the Krusty Krab to go home, only see Sandy) SpongeBob: Oh hi, Sandy, are you going to the Big Christmas Party? Sandy: Well shoot SpongeBob, you know I will spend time with my buds and all the other sea creatures with Santa Clause, I also got some plans to help him out like this controller that controls drones to help deliver presents for Santa since he would be on his chair like a king sitting on his throne. SpongeBob: Oooooo... Sandy: Yup, and I also got a detector to make sure no clones of us comes in and crashes the party like a sidewinder burrowing through a rat's hole. SpongeBob: * Laughs* What could possibly go wrong? Sandy: * Shrugs* Well anyways, I must go now, see you at the party SpongeBob * Starts to walk away* SpongeBob: Okay Sandy, bye! * Laughs, then continues to walk home* ( It then transitions to SpongeBob at home with Gary) SpongeBob: Welp Gary, only an hour and 15 minutes until the Big Bikini Bottom Christmas Party starts, along with the arrival of Santa Clause, aren't you about as excited as I am? Gary: * Meows* SpongeBob: * Laughs* Oh, Gary, what something terrible could happen? (It then cuts to the Patchy segment as the hooded man and Patchy watch the special together, then the man gets up infront of the TV, blocking Patchy's view) Patchy: Hey pal, you're blocking my way, so can you please get out of my way? I'm trying to watch the special with you, I know you love it as much as me, but you don't have to be this close ya land lover! ???: * Gets down to his knees and bows* Oh lord SpongeBob, we are all sorry for causing you some grief, I know inside that you're begging to be free, I will help you out, old evil Sponge! Patchy: * Gets up* Listen pal! The only guy around here to bow to SpongeBob is me! And for two, I don't want to know what hit ya in the head either with a coconut or something but I would suggest you go home! ???: Please, president of the SpongeBob fanclub, he needs our help! Patchy: He's fine, I mean look at the smile on his face! ???: * Shivers in fear* H-he's faking it! I know inside he's crying! I can't stand this! We must preform this ritual to release him! And you, my good sir are gonna help me out! Trust me, it will make him happy and 10X more better. Patchy: Oh.... all right, but I still don't trust you! * Gets on his knees* Potty: * Squak* Patchy, don't! You don't know what you're doing! Patchy: I know what i'm doing! Potty: Please! You're gonna kill off your favorite character if you do it! Patchy: Ah go stuff a socking, ya bird brain, I might as well do what the man tells me to do! Potty: * Flies away and Squaks* Don't say I didn't warn ya! ???: Now, we must first bow to him. Patchy: * Bows* Okay, now what? ???: We must make this chant, to release him! ( The two made a chant, and after that, the ritual was over and the two has gone back to sit down) ???: Now watch, he will be released.... (It then cuts to SpongeBob in his room about to feed Gary, only to drop his bowl and even himself to the ground, he's having unbearable pain as his eyes gone black as if they were not there and has a wide smile, he also has a glowing, Christmas tree Sponge symbol on his head, he then screamed while the process is happening, it then cuts back to Patchy) Patchy: Oh my Neptune! What have you done to my hero!?! ???: We've released him! He's finally well again! Patchy: * Points at the TV screen and shouts* Does that look WELL to you!?! ???: As what I am, our job is to please lord SpongeBob and we've already done it! YOU and ME, we made history! Patchy: * Stares at the TV screen and sighs and says in his head " Oh, what have I done, I knew I should of listen to Potty, now I've turn my hero into a villain!* ( Cuts back to SpongeBob, as Gary approaches him to see if he's alright, SpongeBob looks at him and Gary meows in fear) SpongeBob: * Mumbles in gibberish* Gary: * Meows in confusion* SpongeBob; * Starts talking normally, but in a distorted voice* No worry's Gary, I am perfectly okay, now, we need to show the grievance that all the light souls have.. make them into darkness! * Laughs as he then walks out the door* ( SpongeBob then proceeds to Squidward's house, he then answers the door) Squidward: * Sighs* It's only you Spo-GAH!!! SpongeBob, is that you? And why do you have Christmas Tree symbol on your head? SpongeBob: Squid.... stop the chat and get the rat... Squidwad: What? Uh.... what's the "Rat"? SpongeBob: The instrument of torment... bleeds out their ears dry.. take it to the party... to show them pain to please me... Squidward: My clarinet is not some torture device! SpongeBob: You failed me... you're nothing more than a lonely, hollow shell with nothing to live for... one of these days, you'll finally realize that.. * Walks over to Patricks house* Squidward: * Scratches his head* Uhm.... * Shrugs then closes the door* ( SpongeBob then approaches to Patrick's house, he then sees his small tree, only to grab it and snap it in half like a tree, Patrick then jumps out of his rock) Patrick: SpongeBob! My perfect tree for the Easter Bunny... woah SpongeBob! I didn't know you had a tattoo on your head! SpongeBob: My dimwitted friend... you cause destruction and suffering due to your unintelligence and neglect... and that tree that's snapped in half.... that represents death! Patrick: Death? Is it one of the ingredients to one of those Christmas Patties... SpongeBob: * Walks away as he then throws a book at Patrick* Learn to read.... simple minded buffoon! ( He then walks over to the Krusty Krab and tries to get in, but the doors lock) SpongeBob: There gone... Mr. Krabs: * Walks from the back to the Krusty Krab over to SpongeBob* Oh hello, my boy! Wh... * Looks at him* What in the name of coral is this? What happen to your eyes me boy? And why you got a Christmas Tree on your head? Is that your Christmas tattoo? Was is free because I paid you some dough, and you're just gonna let good old Mr. Krabs down? SpongeBob: Good.... regression is a tingly feeling you get when you actually mean it... all that means to me now is that Christmas must learn about suffering and evilness that lies ahead! Mr. Krabs: What are you talking about? SpongeBob:... I must do what I must.... to make every souls home in their bodies a living nightmare! * He then proceeds and opens up the vault to the Krabby Patty secret formula, then walks off with it* Mr. Krabs: Me formula! * Tackles SpongeBob * SpongeBob! I don't know what has gotten into you, but you better loosen up the attitude right now or you will be booked from me restaurant! SpongeBob: * Smacks Mr. Krabs with a spatula a couple times* Now do you get the picture? If you don't, then you'll be out of the picture... and into the trash you go! * Walks away as he then puts down the spatula* ( He then walks over to the Chum Bucket and walks over to Plankton) Plankton: * Sighs* What do you want you little Yel.. * Sees the formula in SpongeBob's hand and gasp* The Krabby Patty formula! Y-you're getting it to me! SpongeBob: You're the must vile thing i've seen in this place... you bring pain and misery to all, do you really want it? * Points it down to Plankton* Plankton: * Laughs evily as he's about to grab it* SpongeBob: * Smashes Plankton with it* Even you don't deserve it! * He then launches back at the Krusty Krab* This formula is pure Neptunly! No good or bad soul can ever have it! Plankton: Uh... one more thing... what the Barnacles is up with you? You're not SpongeBob, you're another clone! SpongeBob: Stop the lies! It will dig you deeper into your own firey grave! * Walks away* ( SpongeBob then walks over to Sandy's and sees the machine, he then launches a hard rock at the button, making it go haywire and being destroyed, Sandy then rushes over to see what happened and gets really angry at SpongeBob) Sandy: SpongeBob! Why did you d-- * Gasp* SpongeBob! What happened to you? SpongeBob: Oh dear Squirrel lady.. the sin that i've did had cleansed the defiled machines of happiness! Sandy: But you're always happy around Christmas! SpongeBob: Exactly... see you at the Christmas Party! * Walks away* Sandy: Something seems a bit off.... ( It's 8 minutes until the Big Christmas Party starts and the SpongeBob's friends arrived at a private area for a meeting) Mr. Krabs: Alright, so we all know that SpongeBob's been acting pretty strange lately right? Squidward: He said my talents torment people! Patrick: H-he tooked down my Christmas tree! * Cries* Plankton: That no good yellow idiot has smashed me with the formula! Mr. Krabs: * Laughs* I'm glad he did! Sandy: Now guys, let's not fight! We all noticed that he has no eyes, a wide smile, and a Christmas tree symbol on his head right? Everybody else: Yes! Sandy: Maybe he's mind controlled or something! Squidward: So what do we do? Give the little freak a present or something? Sandy: No, but if he gets to that party, it will be ruined! Plankton: * Laughs evily* Idc about that! I'm glad SpongeBob finally has some backbone! Sandy: This is serious, Plankton! Plankton: Alright, alright don't waste my time, squirrel! The parties about to begin! Sandy: * Gasp* Oh no! ( It then jumps to the Big Christmas Party where Santa is suppose to arrive, a few seconds later, the gang runs over to warn everybody) Sandy: Everybody, please evacuate the party, a Sponge has gone pretty nuts lately like a mean old crook and he's about to destroy the party! Mr. Krabs: And ruin my chance to make lots of money! ( The citizens just shrugged, but then SpongeBob came along and everybody gasped in fear) SpongeBob: Everybody.... I want to share you MY present! A present... * Pulls out a flaming coal* Of despair!!! Squidward: Gah! Run for your lives everybody! SpongeBob's gone mad! Patrick: Woah.. pretty rock! Mr. Krabs: Me boy, don't do this, you know who we are right? Sandy: SpongeBob, we know that you're there! Please come back to us! SpongeBob: No... this is the real me... and the real has repealed the fake! Now time for you all to suffer with me! ( As Spongebob throws the coal and everybody screams and others screamed * NO!*, Santa catches it and everybody cheers, he then walks over to SpongeBob and takes a look at him) Santa: SpongeBob Squarepants, you've been nice to me, but that " real" self of yours is actually your fake, and it's on the naughty list! Ho Ho Ho! * Turns to everybody * See people, a guy that I knew did this to me! He's a land creature.. he had a history with being paranoid by this young man for years, to the point of making him what he is now..... a false cult! His ritual had caused SpongeBob to be like this. Patrick: Wait.... the rotten has gotten SpongeBob? Santa: I know what to do? * He then touches SpongeBob's forehead with his magical fingers and removed the symbol from his head, turning him back to normal* Sandy: SpongeBob, your back! SpongeBob: * Rubs his head* Ohhh.... what happened!?! Santa: Ho ho ho! The Christmas party my lad! Now people, let's begin! SpongeBob: * Laughs* You betcha! (The Big Christmas party then starts as everybody has a good time. Christmas patties were eaten, music was played, gifts were shared, everything was great, Santa had saved SpongeBob from himself, it then cuts back to Patchy, who's very glad) Patchy: Wooo yeah! Thank you Santa Clause, for bringing me the best gift i've ever wanted! ???: How could he? He betrayed us all! Oh Spongebob, my lord.. i'm sorry i've failed you! Patchy: How about you leave before I call the police on you! ???: * He then runs out the window and back outside* Patchy: So uh.. hope you kids enjoyed our little Christmas celebration, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy new Years! Polly: *Squak* And a Happy Holidays! ( It then cuts to the man putting down his hood, revealing himself to be Dillian Velian) Dillian Velian: I will be back... I will make SpongeBob come back! Eventually... but not around this wonderful time of the year... Merry Christmas... to all... Trivia This is inspired to an upcoming sequel of a horror game made by Originator156 ( Name will not be revealed yet) Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Specials Category:Originator156 Category:Specials Category:PG Category:TV-PG Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts